Because Rain
by KimJoonMyeonstory
Summary: Baekhyun adalah sahabat Suho, tetapi Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Yifan, Suho diam-diam mencintai Yifan, dan Yifan diam-diam mencintai Suho lalu mereka melakukan hubungan terlarang ini secara diam-diam dan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan lama karena Suho mempunyai penyakit.Ga bisa bikin summary KrisHo slight! KrisBaek fict request
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Because Rain.

Genre : Romance, hurt, angst.

Pair : KrisHo, slight! KrisBaek.

Length : 1 of ?

A/N : Fanfiction kedua saya yang masih ber-pair kan KrisHo, genre angst? Iya karena nanti di ff ini Suho akan meninggal u,U dan ini adalah ff request'an teman saya~ bias dia Baekhyun sama Kris, dan bias saya Suho...lalu saya gabungin dan jadi ini fanfic..Dan saya menulis fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Lina Geboy-Jarang Pulang hahahahaks :p becanda :D dengerinnya lagunya Jenita Janet-Di Reject XD bukanbukan~ lagu inggris yang slow slow bikin orang galaaauuuu

Warning : Typo! YAOI! Boy x Boy! Alur berantakan, banyak skip time, kata-kata nya kurang efektif, blablaa.. and so on.

**KIMJOONMYEONSTORY**

.

.

.

**PRESENT**

.

.

.

**DON'T COPAS OR PLAGIATISME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOOOYYYY!**

Hujan, adalah hal yang Joonmyeon senangi, karena suasananya sangat mendukung untuk bersantai dan menikmati coklat atau coffe panas.

"Hmm..segarnya." Ucap Joonmyeon sembari meraup bau hujan yang ia sukai, jika hujan ia sangat senang berada di balkon rumahnya, berpegangan pada pagar besi dan melihat pemandangan sekeliling rumahnya.

"Betapa rindunya aku dengan sahabatku." Joonmyeon tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya

**_FLASHBACK_**

"K-kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Amsterdam? Myunnie?" Saat itu Joonmyeon dengan seorang lelaki, mereka sedang berada di _Han River _tempat favorit mereka berdua, lelaki itu seolah tidak percaya dengan kepergiaan Joonmyeon.

"Ne, kenapa?" Jawab Joonmyeon dengan menatap lelaki itu.

"Kau akan lama disana?"

"Hanya 5 tahun Baekhyun." Ucap Joonmyeon santai, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai Han.

"5 Tahun? Kau bilang 5 tahuunn? Lalu bagaimana aku mengisi waktu selama 5 tahun tanpamu Kim Joonmyeon!"

"Hahahaha, kau kan punya kekasih, dia juga bisa menghiburmu, dan kita juga bisa mengirim e-mail." Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks..Joonmyeon..hiks..kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangisannya dan Joonmyeon langsung memeluknya, membiarkan pundaknya menjadi sandaran Baekhyun.

Tik..Tik..Tik..

Hujan turun disaat kedua sahabat itu masih dalam tangisannya, mereka tidak peduli dengan kehadiran hujan itu, karena mereka akan tidak bertemu 5 tahun.

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

"_Waiting me, my bestfriend_, Byun Baekhyun." Joonmyeon tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

-Skip Time-

"_Thankyou sir."_ Saat ini Joonmyeon sedang berada di bandara Amsterdam, ia menunggangi taksi untuk sampai di Bandara ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Joonmyeon langsung masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan mengantarnya ke Korea Selatan.

Dan di Korea Selatan, terdapat seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dan disampingnya terdapat lelaki bertubuh tinggi sedang berada di _Han River, _ia tersenyum dan berkata.

"_I will be right here waiting for you, _Kim Joonmyeon."

Lelaki itu tahu jika hari ini Joonmyeon pulang ke Seoul, dan dengan rindu yang menggebu, ia berjanji saat bertemu dengan Joonmyeon maka ia akan memeluknya, dan menangis.

"Baekki, _are you okay?"_ Tanya lelaki yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"_Yes, i'm okay Yi Fan." _Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang sejak kapan telah mengalir, membasahi pipinya.

Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur disekitar Sungai Han, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baby, kajja kita berteduh." Ajak Yifan, dan Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo Wu Fan, aku ingin menikmati hujan ini, kalau kau mau berteduh juga tidak apa-apa kok." Tolak Baekhyun dengan halus, dan Yi Fan tetap diam di tempat duduk, tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari Kursi kayu itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Gomawo Wu Fan." Dan Baekhyun mengecup pipi Yifan dengan kasih sayang, semburat merah itu muncul di pipi Baekhyun, Yifan tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, karena ia sudah sampai di bandara _incheon_.Ternyata supir pribadinya sudah menunggu di loby bandara, Supir itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Joonmyeon, dibalas dengan senyuman khas Joonmyeon.

.

"Joonie, hari ini kau mau langsung pulang atau mau mampir ke suatu tempat?" Tanya supir Joonmyeon yang saat ini mereka sudah perjalanan keluar dari bandara.

"Em, aku ingin ke _Han River."_ Jawab Joonmyeon, dan dibalas dengan anggukan sang supir.

Joonmyeon melihat pemandangan dari dalam mobilnya, hujan menyambut kedatangan Joonmyeon dan mengiringi Joonmyeon yang menuju ke Sungai Han.

-Skip Time-

"Byun Baekhyun." Joonmyeon tersenyum saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah bersendau gurau dengan Yifan, kekasih hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan matanya membulat, tetapi itu berlangsung sebentar karena Baekhyun langsung memeluk dan menangis di dada Joonmyeon.

"KIM JOONMYEON! HIKS..HIKS..BOGOSHIPPOYO! HIKS.."

"Nado bogoshippo Baekki~ hiks.." dan ternyata Joonmyeon juga menitikan air matanya, mereka saling melepas rindu dengan memeluk satu sama lain, dan Joonmyeon menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Joonmyeon, apa kau tidak merindukanku eoh?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun, sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu."

"Habisnya, kau melepas pelukanku." Baekhyun mem-_pout _kan bibirnya, membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin imut.

"Ahahaha, aku juga ingin melihat wajahmu Baekhyun." Joonmyeon mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan itu membuat mereka tertawa.

"Eh, Yifan kenalkan ini Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon kenalkan ini Yifan dia adalah..." Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Yifan, seketika tubuhnya membeku.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini?' Batin Joonmyeon tanpa melepas jabatan tangannya dari Yifan.

'Ya Tuhan! Kenapa perasaan ini muncul? Perasaan ini sama seperti aku menyukai Baekhyun, tetapi perasaan ini lebih dahsyat.' Batin Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Joonmyeon.

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

_My first love_

_You're every breath I take_

_You're every step I make  
And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes _

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes_

_You'll always be_

_My endless love_

"kekasihku Kim Joonmyeon." Lanjut Baekhyun, dan membuat mereka melepaskan jabatan tangannya, tersenyum kikuk.

"Hay, Wu Yi Fan." Sapa Joonmyeon dengan tersenyum.

"Hello, Kim Joonmyeon." Yifan pun membalas senyuman Joonmyeon dengan senyum simpulnya.

"emm, myunnie~ hari ini kau ada acara tidak?" Baekhyun merajuk kepada Joonmyeon.

"Emm, aniyo.. wae?"

"Aku ingin kita ke Parashooter myun." Rengek Baekhyun dengan bergelanyut manja di lengan Joonmyeon, sedangkan Yifan yang notabene adalah kekasih Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya.

"Baekhyun, Joonmyeon baru saja pulang dari Amsterdam, dia juga butuh istirahat." Ucap Yifan dengan mengelus rambut Baekhyun, Joonmyeon yang melihat momment tersebut mendadak hatinya sakit seperti ter-iris pisau belati (?). Joonmyeon tidak tahu mengapa dengan pemuda tinggi itu, dan dia hanya menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan –err—cemburu.

"emm, baiklahh..Joonmyeon besok kau ada waktu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun setengah berharap.

"Ah! Mollayo baek, nanti aku akan menghubungimu, eh sepertinya aku harus pulang, kasihan Lee ahjussi menungguku."

"Okay hati-hati Kim Joonmyeon."

"Ne, Wu YiFan-ssi aku pamit pulang dulu ya, anyeong." Joonmyeon membungkukkan badannya dan memberi senyum manisnya ke arah Yifan, membuat jantung Yifan berdetak tidak normal.

'Ini aneh, haruskah aku memberi tahu Baekhyun?' Ucap Kris dalam hati sambil memandang Baekhyun yang masih menatap punggung Joonmyeon, sesekali Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Joonmyeon, siapa tahu Joonmyeon mengucapkan kata Saranghae kepada Yifan, dan Yifan tertawa geli didalam hati karena pemikiran bodohnya itu.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

.

Kukira bakal oneshoot tapi kayaknya bakal sampe 3 chapter deh

.

.

.

Dan maaf kalau banyak typo T.T

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSSEYO~

.

.

.

Joget CESAR with THEHUN :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**BECAUSE RAIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ne, Wu YiFan-ssi aku pamit pulang dulu ya, anyeong." Joonmyeon membungkukkan badannya dan memberi senyum manisnya ke arah Yifan, membuat jantung Yifan berdetak tidak normal.

'Ini aneh, haruskah aku memberi tahu Baekhyun?' Ucap Kris dalam hati sambil memandang Baekhyun yang masih menatap punggung Joonmyeon, sesekali Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Joonmyeon, siapa tahu Joonmyeon mengucapkan kata Saranghae kepada Yifan, dan Yifan tertawa geli didalam hati karena pemikiran bodohnya itu.

.

.

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Skip Time-

Joonmyeon merebahkan diri di kasur miliknya, ia mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Yifan, kekasih Baekhyun.

"Tidak Joonmyeon! Kau tidak boleh mencintai Yifan! Yifan kekasih sahabatmu sendiri!" Gumam Joonmyeon untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

Tok..tok..tok

"Myunnie~.." Seseorang memanggil Joonmyeon dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Ne eomma, masuklah." Jawab Joonmyeon.

Cklek~

"Myunnie~ eomma sangat merindukanmu." Ucap eomma Joonmyeon lalu memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Myeonni too." Mereka berpelukan sangat lama, hingga suara Appa Joonmyeon membuat Eomma dan Joonmyeon meregangkan pelukannya.

"Joonmyeon, senang kau kembali." Appa Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Iya appa."

"Emm, kau baik-baik saja disana kan?" Tanya appa Joonmyeon dengan nada khawatir.

"Baik, tapi kurasa aku siap untuk operasi minggu ini Appa." Joonmyeon tersenyum getir.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita cek ke laboratorium?" Tawar Eomma Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah." Joonmyeon tersenyum, Appa dan Eomma mencium kening Joonmyeon dan pergi keluar dari kamar Joonmyeon.

"Huuufftt..Oh God." Joonmyeon menatap sendu ke arah balkon kamarnya, ia sangat sedih karena jantungnya semakin melemah, tapi jika dilihat-lihat wajah Joonmyeon seperti orang sehat, Joonmyeon tetap tersenyum.

Joonmyeon semenjak kecil memiliki penyakit lemah jantung, dan jika jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tapi siang tadi Joonmyeon tidak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa padahal jantungnya berdetak cepat. Entahlah Joonmyeon juga tidak tahu.

.

Dddrtt..drrtt..

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Dddrrtt..drrtt..

"Ugghh, mengganggu saja tsk,." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dilihatnya nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya

_JoonieMyunnie calling~_

"Yeoboseyo myun?"

"_Mianhae aku mengganggumu Baek, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu, karena—u know lah!" _Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya, kesal karena hari ini ia tidak jadi bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"_Ahh.. Baekki kau jangan marahh..besok aku janji! Kita akan jalan-jalan ne?"_ Baekhyun tersenyum, ternyata sahabatnya masih ingat jika marah Baekhyun akan menjadi dingin.

"Okay, gomawo myunmyunn."

.

Joonmyeon, Siwon –Appa Joonmyeon- dan Kyuhyun –Eomma Joonmyeon- sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Heart Lab. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedaritadi bersendau gurau, tetapi tidak dengan Joonmyeon sedaritadi _namja _berparas malaikat itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Myunnie, kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke bangku belakang kemudi.

"Myunie pusing sekali Eomma, dada Myunnie sangat sakit." Ujar Joonmyeon dengan memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Bertahanlah sayang, sebentar lagi akan sampai." Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan Joonmyeon, Siwon langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maximum.

.

At Heart Lab

"Bagaimana keadaan Joonmyeon, Kim-ssi?" Tanya Kim Siwon selaku appa Joonmyeon.

"Jantungnya sangat lemah, dia mengeluh pusing karena terlalu banyak pikiran." Jawab Dokter Kim.

"Ya Tuhan tolong lindungi Joonmyeon, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Joonie..hiks.." Kyuhyun menangis, Siwon langsung mendekap istrinya dengan kasih sayang, mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Saya permisi dulu Siwon-ssi." Pamit Dokter Kim kepada Siwon, dan dengan jawaban anggukan dari Siwon.

"Appa, Eomma." Suara Joonmyeon menyadarkan Siwon yang sedang terlelap.

"Ne? Appa disini sayang." Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Joonmyeon dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Joonie? Apakah baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, Joonie baik, tetapi kau jangan terlalu banyak fikiran, ne?"

"Ne, Gomawo Appa, Saranghae."

"Nado Joonie." Siwon mengecup lagi pucuk kepala Joonmyeon.

.

Hari ini Joonmyeon menemui Baekhyun yang bersama Kris, mereka berada di _parashooter _taman bunga yang sangat indah.

"Myun, memang kau kemarin pergi kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang memetik bunga lily berwarna putih.

"K-Kemarin ee.. itu..ee.." Joonmyeon bingung harus berkata apa, dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang penyakit jantungnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama orangtuaku." Jawab Joonmyeon seadanya.

"Ohh," Singkat Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Baekhyun memegang dua tangkai bunga lily putih.

"Yifan ini untukmu karena kau telah mencintaiku, dan Joonmyeon ini untukmu karena kau mau menjadi sahabat terbaikku selama 10 tahun." Baekhyun memberi lily itu kepada Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"Ne." Jawab Yifan dan Joonmyeon serempak. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dan membuat ketiga orang itu berlari menuju mobil Yifan.

.

Sesampainya di mobil Yifan, Baekhyun duduk didepan dan Joonmyeon duduk di belakang.

"Joonmyeon, aku pulang dahulu ne? Yifan tolong antarkan Joonmyeon sampai rumahnya." Ujar Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu depan dan membuka pintu belakang.

"Joonmyeon kau pindah depan saja ne?." Mau tak mau Joonmyeon harus pindah ke depan.

"Baibai Joonmyeon dan Yifan!" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Yifan melajukan mobilnya.

.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti Joonmyeon dan Yifan.

"Err, Joonmyeon-ssi dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Yifan memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Apgujeong city blok E." Jawab Joonmyeon kikuk.

"Baiklah." Yifan mengendarai mobilnya menuju Apgujeong.

.

"Gomawo Yifan-ssi."

"Ne, cheonma."

Joonmyeon hendak membuka pintu mobil, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Yifan.

"Err.. Joonmyeon-ssi b-bolehkah a-aku m-minta nomor handphone mu?" Tanya Yifan setengah berharap.

"Eh? Baiklah" Joonmyeon memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada Yifan, dalam hati Yifan sangat senang, terutama Joonmyeon jantungnya seakan ingin meledak disaat ini juga, rasanya senang sekali.

.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

Review Jusseyo~

.

.

JOGET CAISAR WITH KAIHUN XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3 up! Gatau mau ngomong apa, saya mbikin ff KrisHo satu lagi, judulnya Suka Sama Kamu, tapi kayaknya ga ada yang berminat deh. yasud, saya pending dulu. Dan ini kira-kira seminggu gak update, karena saya mau Ujian Semester 1 huaa T.T perasaan baru aja masuk dan sekarang udah mau ujian aja TAT Doakan saya para readers biar bisa masuk 10 besar, dan mungkin bisa 5 Besar amiinn... nanti saya akan semangat buat ngetik ff deh! Yasudah Happy Reading!

.

.

"Gomawo Yifan-ssi."

"Ne, cheonma."

Joonmyeon hendak membuka pintu mobil, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Yifan.

"Err.. Joonmyeon-ssi b-bolehkah a-aku m-minta nomor handphone mu?" Tanya Yifan setengah berharap.

"Eh? Baiklah" Joonmyeon memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada Yifan, dalam hati Yifan sangat senang, terutama Joonmyeon jantungnya seakan ingin meledak disaat ini juga, rasanya senang sekali.

* * *

Joonmyeon merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, ia sangat senang hari ini, karena Yifan meminta nomor ponselnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Inikah yang dinamakan _falling in love?_" Joonmyeon berguling-guling di kasurnya.

_Dddrtt..Dddrrtt.._

Ponsel Joonmyeon berbunyi ia berharap itu dari Yifan, ternyata

_From : ByunBaek_

_Kau sudah sampai rumah-kan? Joonmyeon?_

Joonmyeon langsung membalas pesan dari sahabatnya.

_To : ByunBaek_

_Sudah,._

"Aiisshh ku kira Yifan, huuhh!." Joonmyeon menyalakan televisi yang ada didalam ruangan kamarnya.

Cklik~

_"Seorang gadis kecil tewas, akibat serangan jantung yang diderita semenjak—" _Joonmyeon langsung mengganti _channel _televisi nya, dan bergumam tak jelas.

_"Penyakit jantung sangatlah berbaha—" _Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya dan langsung mematikan televisinya, ia menangis, ia ingin seperti yang lain, hidup sehat dan bahagia.

Toktoktok~

Joonmyeon mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dan menghampiri ketukan pintu dikamarnya.

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, karena Kyuhyun melihat pipi Joonmyeon basah, dan juga mata yang memerah.

"_Gwencana." _

"Ok, emm Joonie.. Appa dan eomma mau ke pesta pernikahan anak teman Appa, kau mau ikut?"

"Emm, baiklah tapi tunggu sebentar, Joonie mau ganti pakaian dulu."

"Ya sudah, cepat ya." Joonmyeon lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, mereka telah sampai di tempat pesta pernikahan itu, Joonmyeon mengenakan jas berwarna hitam, Kyuhyun berwarna putih, dan Siwon berwarna hitam, mereka bertiga terlihat sangat tampan.

"Hey tuan Park!" Sapa Siwon yang kemudian berbaur dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya, dan Kyuhyun berkumpul dengan para istri atau uke dari teman Siwon. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, ia berdiri seperti obat nyamuk ditengah keramaian pesta, sampai sebuah tangan kekar menepuk pundaknya.

.

"Hay."

"Oh, hay.." Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, pasalnya ia tidak mengenal lelaki ini.

"Mengapa kau berdiri disini? Kau tak punya teman ya?"

"T-Tidak, orangtuaku sedang sibuk dengan urusannya, yah membicarakan bisnis." Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon, lelaki itu tertawa.

"Hahaha, maaf.. aku Park Chan Yeol, adik dari Park Chan Sung." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya, Joonmyeon membalas dengan anggukan dan senyumannya.

'Uggh, senyuman itu..' Batin lelaki itu yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Aku Kim Joon Myeon, anak dari Kim Siwon."

"Waww! Hebat!" Chanyeol mengajak bersalaman dengan Joonmyeon.

.

"Sepertinya acara mau dimulai." Ucap Chanyeol pada Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk.

.

Sesaat setelah acara pertukaran cincin ayah Chanyeol memanggil Chanyeol untuk maju kedepan.

.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Park Chan Yeol, anak saya pewaris Park corp, sedangkan Chan Sung akan mewarisi Chan corp." Ucap tuan Park, Joonmyeon tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan menggerakan rahangnya dengan kata-kata 'Selamat!' dan Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

"Chanyeol ucapkan sesuatu." Bisik ayah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Dan Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

"Pertama-tama terimakasih untuk tuhan, kemudian appa dan eomma yang merawatku, dan orang yang baru saja saya kenal, terimakasih atas ucapannya, saya sangat beruntung bisa menjadi pewaris perusahaan Park." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Joonmyeon tersenyum kembali.

"Siapa yang baru saja kau kenal Chanyeol?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"Dia pemuda yang manis." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Joonmyeon menunduk malu.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tuan Park menaikkan kedua alisnya, bermaksud menggoda anaknya.

"Ah! Appa!" Dan seluruh tamu undangan tertawa melihat adegan anak dan ayah yang begitu lucu.

"Hahaha, okeoke.. siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah Kim Joon Myeon." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tuan Park mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan berucap.

"Apakah tandanya kita akan menjadi besan Tuan Kim Siwon? Hahaha.." Dan Siwon tertawa sambil merangkul Joonmyeon yang sedang menunduk malu.

* * *

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul pada hari Sabtu, Joonmyeon menghirup bau hujan di balkon kamarnya dan menyesap _hot coffe, _ini berbeda dengan di Amsterdam, jika di Amsterdam ia akan memandang pegunungan dengan bunga warna-warni sedangkan disini ia memandang bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, sungguh jika harus memilih ia akan memilih tinggal di Amsterdam, tapi karena kerinduannya dengan tanah kelahirannya ia mau tak mau harus ke seoul.

.

_Ddrrtt..Ddrrttt.._

_From : Yifan_

_Apakah kau sedang merasakan suasana hujan sore ini?_

Joonmyeon tersenyum senang dan langsung membalas pesan dari Yifan.

_To : Yifan_

_Ya, mengapa kau bisa tahu?_

_._

_From : Yifan_

_Karena aku selalu memasang perekam dihatimu :p_

_._

_To : Yifan_

_Mana mungkin?_

_._

_From : Yifan_

_Hahahha, emm Joonmyeon apakah hari ini kau ada acara?_

_._

_To : Yifan_

_Tidak, mengapa?_

_._

_From : Yifan_

_Maukah kau ke parashooter?_

_._

_To : Yifan_

_Ne, apakah bersama Baekhyun?_

_._

_From : Yifan_

_Tidak, dia sedang ada acara keluarga._

_._

_To : Yifan_

_Berarti kau mengajakku date?_

_._

_From : Yifan_

_Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, bagaimana? Jika kau mau akan ku jemput jam 7 malam nanti._

_._

_To : Yifan_

_Okay ;)_

_._

Joonmyeon tersenyum bahagia, dan meletakkan ponselnya di saku celananya, ia kembali menghirup bau hujan yang ia sukai.

.

_19.00.p.m._

Joonmyeon telah bersiap menunggu Yifan menjemputnya, dan ia melihat ada motor sport berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"YIFAN!" Teriak Joonmyeon kegirangan, dan langsung melesat pergi, sebelumnya ia telah ijin kepada orangtuanya.

"Hey Joonmyeon, kau tampak tampan hari ini." Ucap Kris dari balik helm putihnya, dan Joonmyeon menggumam kata terimakasih sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja!" dan mereka menuju ke _parashooter _untungnya malam ini tidak hujan, jadi mereka bisa menikmati dinginnya malam hari dengan suhu normal.

.

TBC

.

REVIEW JUSSEYO~

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! Gomawo reviewnya :*

Mind to Review again?

.

.

* * *

"Hey Joonmyeon, kau tampak tampan hari ini." Ucap Yifan dari balik helm putihnya, dan Joonmyeon menggumam kata terimakasih sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja!" dan mereka menuju ke _parashooter _untungnya malam ini tidak hujan, jadi mereka bisa menikmati dinginnya malam hari dengan suhu normal.

.

.

_Happy Reading~_

_._

_._

* * *

"Yifan, aku lelah." Ucap Joonmyeon lemah karena ia dan Yifan bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Hahaha.. salah siapa kau pendek." Ejek Yifan.

"Hah..hah.. terserah apa katamu, aku benar-benar lelah."

"Yasudah, ayo duduk dibangku itu." Tunjuk Yifan pada sebuah bangku kedai minuman. Kemudian mereka menuju bangku itu dengan tangan yang menggenggam satu sama lain.

.

"Kau mau pesan minum apa Joonmyeon?" Tawar Yifan saat mereka sudah duduk di kedai itu.

"Aku _orange juice _saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne?" Kemudian Yifan memesan minuman di kedai itu.

.

_Dddrrtt..ddrrtt.._

Ponsel Joonmyeon bergetar, ia merogoh ponselnya dan didapati sebuah nomor tak dikenal mengirimi sebuah pesan.

_From : xxx_

_Hi Joonmyeon^^_

Joonmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, ia takut jika itu adalah penjahat yang ingin menculik Joonmyeon, lalu memeras uang orangtuanya, Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri ia tak mau membalas pesan singkat itu, diletakkannya ponsel itu kembali di meja.

Belum semenit berlalu, ponsel itu berdering lagi.

_Dddrrtt...ddrrtt.._

_From : xxx_

_Aku Chanyeol, sedang apa kau Joonmyeon?_

Joonmyeon tersenyum, ternyata Chanyeol _namja hyperaktif _yang baru dikenalnya kemarin mengiriminya pesan singkat.

.

_To : xxx_

_Ouwh kukira kau penjahat, aku sedang berada di rumah._

_._

Joonmyeon berbohong kepada Chanyeol. Ponselnya ia letakkan di meja, Joonmyeon tersenyum senang, tapi sebentar! Mengapa Chanyeol bisa punya nomor Joonmyeon?! Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya dan mulai mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat membalasnya.

.

_From : Chanyeol_

_Oohh~ ya sudah, kapan-kapan aku akan kerumahmu._

_._

_To : Chanyeol_

_Boleh saja, mm bagaimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?_

_._

_From : Chanyeol_

_Aku diberitahu oleh ayahmu, beliau siang ini datang kerumahku, dan tiba-tiba beliau memberikanku nomor ponselmu._

_._

_To : Chanyeol_

_Ohh begitu._

_._

"Ugghhh Appa!" Suho berteriak frustasi, dan ia hendak membanting ponselnya tapi niatnya diurungkan karena tiba-tiba Yifan sudah duduk didepan Joonmyeon, memandang dirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ahh, aniyo.. hanya saja appa menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang." Joonmyeon mengaduk-aduk orange juicenya.

"Ohh, baiklah setelah ini kita pulang."

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00 p.m. Yifan dan Joonmyeon sedang perjalanan pulang mengendarai motor sport milik Yifan, Joonmyeon terkantuk ia memeluk tubuh Kris dan bersandar pada punggung Kris.

"Kau sangat hangat Wu Yifan." Gumam Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku Kim Joon Myeon." Ucap Yifan, ia tersenyum mendengar gumaman Joonmyeon tadi.

.

* * *

Malam menghiasi kota _Seoul _dengan gemerlap bintang di langit, seorang pemuda dengan mantel tebal berjalan di tengah kesunyian malam, ia merapatkan mantelnya.

Pemuda itu bernama Park Chanyeol, ia tersenyum bagaimana perjumpaanya dengan pemuda manis bertubuh mungil bernama Kim Joon Myeon.

.

Tapi malam yang indah itu berubah menjadi dingin, dan hujan pun mulai mengguyur daerah itu, meskipun hanya rintik-rintik.

Chanyeol mulai merapatkan mantelnya, beruntungnya hari ini ia membawa payung dari rumah, tujuannya saat ini hanya ingin ke sebuah taman, tempat dimana ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menyendiri, disana tidak hanya taman saja, tetapi disana juga terdapat _home stay. _ Lama ia melamun, sampai tak sadar jika didepannya terdapat pemuda yang juga sedang menunduk jadi mereka saling bertubrukan, pemuda mungil itu jatuh sedangkan Chanyeol tidak.

"_Mianhae, _saya tidak melihat." Ucap Chanyeol seraya membantu pemuda itu.

"_Gwencana, khamsahamnida." _Pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkanmu Yifan." Kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kris karena Kris menggendong Joonmyeon yang tertidur sampai kamar milik Joonmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya Kim, saya yang mengajak Joonmyeon, jadi saya yang harus bertanggung jawab." Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Yifan, selama ini Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Joonmyeon mempunyai teman bernama Yifan, setahu Kyuhyun hanya Baekhyun-lah yang menjadi sahabat Joonmyeon.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang tuan dan nyonya Kim, selamat malam." Yifan berpamitan pulang kepada kedua orangtua Joonmyeon.

.

* * *

"Hah?! Appa akan menikahkan ku dengan seorang _namja _pewaris _Park Corp?_ Baekhyun tidak mau Appa!" Baekhyun dan orangtuanya sedang berdebat kecil di ruang keluarga.

"Tapi Baekhyun! Kau tahu kan? Hutang ayah sangatlah banyak, ayah mau tidak mau harus menikahkanmu dengan _namja _itu!" Tuan Byun Changmin menatap anak bungsunya dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Tapi kan ada Luhan hyung! Dia bisa menggantikanku!" Seru Baekhyun, Luhan menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

"Hyung-mu sudah punya tunangan!"

"Aiishh! Aku juga sudah punya _namjachingu_!" Baekhyun terus menolak untuk tidak menikah dengan _namja _yang belum dikenalnya, melihat wajahnya saja Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"PUTUSKAN NAMJACHINGUMU! DAN KAU HARUS MENIKAH!" Kali ini Changmin sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya, Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu menuju ke kamarnya, ia menangis karena ke-egoisan ayahnya.

.

Baekhyun menelfon sahabatnya Joonmyeon, tetapi tidak diangkat, dan ia menelfon Kris.

"_Yeoboseyo baby?"_

"Kriiss..hiks..hiks.."

"_Waeyo baby byunnie?"_

"Maafkan aku, kita harus putus! Maafkan aku hiks.."

"_Tapi kenapa? Kita tak pernah ada masalah-kan?"_

"Iya aku tahu, hiks.. appaku sudah memilihkan namja yang pantas untukku hiks.. hiks.."

"_Besok kita bicarakan ya baby byunnie~ sudah jangan menangis, kau pasti bisa!"_

"Kris."

"_Ne?"_

"S-Saranghae."

"_Nado."_

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya, ia menangis karena kenyataan ini.

"Apa kau yakin? Dengan cara ini kita bisa melunasi seluruh hutangmu?" Ucap Byun Taemin dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ne, semoga Baekhyun mau." Changmin menatap nanar pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terdapat foto Changmin, Taemin, Baekhyun, dan Luhan yang terlihat bahagia.

* * *

Joonmyeon mengawali paginya dengan sakit yang luar biasa pada jantungnya, ia memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri, ia meraih gelas yang berisi air mineral dengan tangan yang gemetar, tetapi gelas itu terjatuh karena Joonmyeon merasakan pandangannya mengabur.

PRANG!

Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sedang menerima tamu dari keluarga Park langsung berlari ke arah kamar Joonmyeon yang terletak di lantai dua.

.

Siwon mencoba membuka pintu Joonmyeon yang terkunci, tetapi ia tak bisa lalu tuan Park Eunhyuk ikut mendobrak pintu kamar itu.

BRAK!

"JOONMYEON! ASTAGA!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris melihat keadaan Joonmyeon yang jatuh dari tempat tidur, dan pecahan gelas kaca yang tertancap di tangan Joonmyeon.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Anak anda keadaannya sangat _drop, _sebenarnya keadaannya baik tetapi karena pecahan kaca yang menancap membuat Joonmyeon kehabisan darah." Ucap dokter Kim. Kyuhyun memeluk suaminya, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia mulai terisak di dada Siwon.

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Joonmyeon berbaring di rumah sakit, sampai saat ini ia belum sadarkan diri, Chanyeol setiap hari menjenguknya membawakan bunga segar dan buah-buahan atau terkadang makanan untuk kedua orangtua Joonmyeon.

Kris dan Baekhyun belum tahu tentang keadaan Joonmyeon, karena Kyuhyun beralasan jika Joonmyeon pergi ke China bersama tunangannya. Saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu, hati Kris berdenyut nyeri, ia merasa sangat kehilangan Joonmyeon.

.

"Hi Joonmyeon, apa kabar? Myun, cepatlah sadar." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon dan mengecupnya. Dalam koma-nya Joonmyeon menitikan air mata.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu, cepatlah sadar semua orang menyayangimu." Chanyeol menatap wajah Joonmyeon, ia sangat kagum dengan wajah damai itu, lama-lama ia semakin dekat dengan wajah Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol mengecup bibir Joonmyeon.

Tiba-tiba alat pendeteksi jantung Joonmyeon berbunyi sangat nyaring, dengan cepat Chanyeol memanggil dokter.

"Dokter! Joonmyeon!" Seru Chanyeol, dokter Kim langsung menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Ada apa?!"

"Alat pendeteksi Joonmyeon berbunyi nyaring!" Dokter Kim langsung berlari menuju ruangan Joonmyeon, diikuti dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

.

Cklek~

"Joonmyeon? Kau sudah sadar?" Dokter Kim melihat Joonmyeon tengah mengerjapkan matanya.

"Iya, aku dimana?" Suara Joonmyeon begitu lirih.

"Kau di rumah sakit." Ucap Chanyeol, Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol, ia mengingat jika didalam mimpinya Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Hm, keadaan Joonmyeon membaik, ia boleh pulang besok." Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada dokter Kim.

.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne? Waeyo"

"Kau disini terus?" Chanyeol menutup majalahnya, dan menatap Joonmyeon.

"Iya."

"Maaf, merepotkanmu." Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa kerepotan, aku begini karena aku—" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, ia hampir kelepasan. Joonmyeon menautkan alisnya.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku peduli padamu, Joonmyeon." Chanyeol tersenyum, Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, hati Chanyeol berdesir. Setiap hari ia merasakan sensasi ini jika berada di dekat Joonmyeon.

* * *

"Kris."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun dan Kris saat ini sedang _dinner _disebuah restoran Thailand.

"Kau tahu kabar Joonmyeon?" Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kris.

"Tidak."

"Aku merindukannya, entah mengapa aku sering memimpikan Joonmyeon akhir-akhir ini." Kris sebenarnya sangat merindukan Joonmyeon, ia merindukan senyuman Joonmyeon, ia merindukan ekspresi lucu disaat mereka tertawa bersama.

.

* * *

"JOONMYEON HYUNG!" Seseorang berteriak di ruang rawat Joonmyeon, Chanyeol yang sedang mengepak baju-baju Joonmyeon menutup telinganya menggunakan tangan.

"Jangan berteriak, Kim Sehun!"

"Ahahaha, mianhae.. aku sangat merindukanmuuu..poppo..poppo ne?" Joonmyeon tertawa dan mengacak rambut adik sepupunya itu, Sehun.

"Ne." Sehun dengan senang hati mencium dan memeluk Joonmyeon, bagi Joonmyeon, Sehun adalah adik sepupu yang sangat baik, lucu, dan manja tentunya.

"EKHEM!" Suara deheman berhasil membuat Sehun melepaskan kerinduannya dengan Joonmyeon, dan melirik sekilas seorang lelaki tampan yang sudah berumur itu.

"Yak! Appa! Kau merusak suasana!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan seseorang yang dipanggil appa oleh Sehun tertawa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Joonie-ah?"

"Baik, Yunho-ssi."

"Hey! Kau anak tuan Park itu kan?" Seru Yunho saat melihat Chanyeol yang mengepak baju Joonmyeon.

"Iya, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Wah..wah.. kau pasti kekasih Joonmyeon-kan?" Yunho menggoda Chanyeol, sedangkan yang digoda hanya menunduk malu.

"Bukan, kami hanya berteman." Jawab Chanyeol, Sehun menyela pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Chanyeol.

"Teman tapi lebih dari sekedar teman, iya kan." Sehun tersenyum evil, membuat Suho yang melihatnya menahan muntah.

"Tidak, kami benar-benar berteman."

"Kalau teman biasa mengapa harus menginap disini?" Sehun memojokkan Chanyeol yang sedang malu-malu kucing (?)

"Sudah Sehun, kita sahabat." Ucap Joonmyeon, dan dijawab Sehun dengan "Oh."

.

"Dokter Kim, kami pamit pulang dulu ne? Terima kasih karena telah merawat saya." Joonmyeon berpamitan kepada Dokter Kim, Dokter Kim tersenyum dan berkata.

"Ne, jaga kesehatanmu Joonmyeon."

"Iya, anyeong." Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Yunho berlalu meninggalkan dokter Kim yang menatap punggung Joonmyeon dengan raut sedih.

"2 Minggu lagi." Gumam Dokter Kim, lalu ia menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Adakah yang mau ff flat face saya berlanjut atau cuma segitu doang? #EmangAdaYangMau? #EmangAdaYangBerminat? Saya tau ini sangatlah cepaatt! wkwkwk XD XP, yah masih kebayang UTS kemarin T.T depan saya nyontek saya teruss TTATT nanti kalau dia sama saya nilainya sama gimana? huweee... #CurhatModeOn #PelukBangKris #DigamparSuho ;AAA;

Mind to Review?

.

* * *

Big thanks to :

**KrisHo WonKyu, Krisho shipper, Krisho Exotics, Guest, mimikro, chans, Kyuhyuk 07, yongchan, I'm Krisho shipper, YeHyuk EunHae, Elysa.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

a/n : MAAF LAMA! :D #PeaceUp Saranghae Choi Minho 3 #Plaakk maaf ya readers tercinta 33 saya sibuk banget bulan kemarin dan mungkin bulan ini lebih sibuk. Persiapan UN, Pameran sekolah, Pensi -_- #Puyengg..

Warning : Cerita tambah gaje, aneh, absurd, dan gurih..gurih..gurih.. XD

..

.

Bismillahirrahmanirrahim

.

.

**Joonmyeon POV**

Minggu ini aku berniat untuk menemui Baekhyun di rumahnya, sembari menghirup udara segar kota Seoul pada pagi hari.

.

Senang rasanya sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

.

Dddrtt..

.

Ponselku bergetar, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Kulihat Yifan menelfonku, ia pasti ingin tahu kabarku, Sebenarnya aku sangat malas berhubungan dengan Yifan. Karena jika Yifan menelfon atau bertemu denganku rasanya seperti mengkhianati Baekhyun dari belakang, seolah aku ini adalah kekasih gelap Yifan, kekasih? Huuh ada-ada saja aku ini.

.

Kumasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam kantong celanaku, kembali memandangi jalanan Seoul yang mulai ramai oleh kendaraan dan orang berjalan.

.

Dddrrtt..

.

Ck! Apakah Yifan tidak bosan terus menelfonku?! Kuambil kembali ponselku. Ternyata ia mengirim pesan singkat.

.

_From : Yifan_

_Myun, kau dimana? Kau masih di China?_

.

Huh, aku bingung harus membalas apa. Ku acuhkan pesan singkat dari Yifan, dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

Kini aku telah sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna cream, meski sederhana tetapi didalamnya sangat nyaman.

.

Tingtong~

.

Aku memencet bel yang ada di ambang pintu pagar, tak lama kemudian muncul Baekhyun. Jujur aku sangat merindukannya.

.

"Joonmyeonn!?" Dia berteriak kegirangan, aku hanya tersenyum.

.

"Yifann! Joonmyeonn dataanngg!" Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa berdesir, rasanya agak ngilu. Ternyata Yifan ada di rumah Baekhyun.

.

Aku terpaku melihat Yifan berdiri di depanku, matanya menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya Yifan kepadaku. Tapi, mengapa ia mengkhawatirkanku?

.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja, sepertinya hujan akan turun." Ajak Baekhyun. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

.

"Tidak usah, aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahu jika aku sudah pulang dari China." Ujarku berbohong, nampak Yifan terkejut.

.

"Ooohh, akhirnya kau punya calon pendamping Joonie~ chukkaee!" Baekhyun memelukku, Eomma memang bilang kepada Baekhyun dan Yifan, jika aku sedang berlibur bersama tunanganku di China.

.

"Mianhae aku harus pulang." Ucapku lalu aku meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun, jika tidak ada Yifan aku akan menginap di rumah Baekhyun.

Author POV

"Mianhae aku harus pulang." Ucap Joonmyeon sembari merapatkan jaket-nya.

.

Tik..tik..tik

.

Perlahan hujan mulai membasahi tanah tempat Joonmyeon berpijak, ia meninggalkan Yifan yang menatap punggungnya nanar.

.

"Baekhyun, aku lupa! Jika hari ini eomma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan pergi ke Incheon." Ucap Yifan kepada Baekhyun.

.

"Huh? Hahaha Yifan babbo!"

.

"Ck, yasudah aku pulang dulu, bye."

.

Lalu Yifan pulang menggunakan motor sport nya, setelah Yifan nampak tak terlihat, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

.

"Sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi ciuman perpisahan, huuhh... Semua berbeda dari yang dulu."

Joonmyeon berjalan dengan diiringi awan hitam disekelilingnya, Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun dan Yifan, hanya bertemu dan mengucapkan kabar darinya, lalu pulang.

.

"Ugghh..aku ini kenapaa!" Joonmyeon mengerang frustasi, dalam perjalanannya ia selalu teringat Yifan.

.

Bruumm

.

Joonmyeon menoleh, ternyata Yifan menusulnya menggunakan motor.

.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

.

Tanpa menjawab, Joonmyeon mempercepat langkahnya, ia tak mau bertemu dengan Yifan.

.

"Joonmyeon-ah!"

.

Yifan segera memarkirkan motornya, dan menusul Joonmyeon yang berlari ke arah taman.

.

Kini Joonmyeon sedang beringsut dan bersandar pada pohon beringin, ia ingin menghindar dari Yifan, ia tak mau Yifan tahu jika ia mempunyai penyakit.

.

"Joonmyeon-ah."

.

Joonmyeon tak mau menoleh, ia terus memandang dataran rumput di depannya.

.

"Joonmyeon, kau kenapa?" Yifan mendekati Joonmyeon dan duduk disampingnya.

.

"Tolong.."

.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

.

"Tolong jangan memperdulikanku, aku tidak mau." Ucap Joonmyeon tanpa menatap wajah Yifan, masih dengan keadaan hujan rintik-rintik.

.

"Wae? Aku begini karena aku khawatir denganmu."

.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan terus memperdulikanku seolah-olah aku ini kekasihmu." Sekarang Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dengan pandangan sendu, Yifan yang melihatnya memalingkan wajahnya.

.

"Tapi—"

.

"Cukup Yifan, kau terlalu baik padaku." Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya, tapi Yifan menarik tangan Joonmyeon, sehingga tubuh Joonmyeon saat ini menindih tubuh Yifan.

.

"Jangan pergi, aku merindukanmu."

.

Yifan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon terdiam. Semakin lama bibir mereka sudah menempel.

.

CHU~

.

Joonmyeon mulai menikmati ciuman ini, ia menutup matanya. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Joonmyeon mengingat Baekhyun. Dan ia mendorong dada Yifan untuk menjauh darinya.

.

"M-Mianhanda." Ucap Yifan tergugup.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, Joonmyeon masih mengingat kejadian barusan. Yifan mencium-nya, padahal itu adalah ciuman pertama untuknya.

.

"Joonmyeon."

.

Tanpa menjawab, Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yifan yang kini sedang menatapnya.

.

"Aku ingin kau tahu satu hal."

.

"Meskipun ada Baekhyun, aku ingin kau selalu bersamamu, aku ingin kau disisiku." Yifan terus menatap Joonmyeon dengan lekat, supaya Joonmyeon tahu apa yang Yifan rasakan saat bersamanya.

.

"Aku yakin kau akan selalu bersamaku Joonmyeon, aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku begitu—"

.

Yifan memberi jeda sejenak.

.

"Mencintaimu."

TBC^^

.

A/N : Apa-apaan iniiii #plak udh lama update, pendek pula TT kkk~ yang penting saya uda aptudet alias update kk~ sebenernya saya uda ga nge-feel sama nih ff #plaaakk dan amayadorinya ittu buat saya sangat nge-feell... akhir-akhir ini saya galau :'( karena yaahh.. gapapa deh, akhir kata wasalamualaikum

.

REVIEW AGAIN?^^


End file.
